The coffee disaster
by JantoJO'Neill
Summary: Something terrible happened in the Torchwood main hub and Jack is desperately trying to calm his lover down. Janto  -


Hey guys =), this is my first English Story and actually even my first Torchwood fan-fiction. So please be gentle and forgive me if I make too many grammatical mistakes.

I apology beforehand ^-^

So this is just a little one-shot but I hope you will enjoy it anyway =)

And please review *puppy-eyes* - Hope you like it =D

* * *

-The coffee disaster-

"Oh my God, no! " Came a loud cry and Jack span around.

"Ianto?" he screamed and made his way down to the door from which the muffled sound of his lover had come from, Owen and Tosh quickly followed.

Gwen had gone home to Rhys an hour ago.

"What is it?" Owen asked suspicious and frowned slightly. "What's up with our little tea-boy?"

"I have no idea." Jack answered, rushed towards the door and kicked it open in one slender motion that knocked the wood off its hinges.

"Ianto? Ianto can you hear me?" Fear clutched Jacks heart and it pounded wildly in his chest in an almost aching manner, making it hard to move. "Jack!"Came a sobbed reply and all eyes glanced over to the youngest member of Torchwood standing in a corner, facing the kitchen counter. "Ianto…What happened? Speak to me my love, please!" Jack whispered and stepped closer.

"The…Jack… the coffee machine is broken!" the archivist cried and pointed at the huge gadget that was probably the most important device in the Torchwood hub. A small scorch mark was covering the area below.

Jack rolled his eyes, mirroring perfectly Iantos standard expression.

"Fuck! Ianto what did you do?" Owen snarled and stepped forward.

"Stop joking around Owen." The Captain growled lightly.

"I wasn't, damn Harkness it's our coffee source! What the fuck are we gonna do without coffee?"

Ianto nodded miserably and kept on staring at his machine that had been, so to say, his companion for over two years now.

"Quit whining Owen, Ianto is our coffee source damnit, nobody of us could even make use of this thing. Ianto is the only one with the talent..." "Doesn't change anything Jack, he still broke it." Owen pouted.

"He's right Jack, what are we gonna do now?" Ianto sniffed and Tosh walked towards him and petted his shoulder softly.

Jack snorted. What was it about those people in the 21th century?

"How about…we just buy a new one!" he said, acting as if this was the most brilliant idea he'd ever had in his whole life. Well …maybe this was indeed true….

"No! It wouldn't be the same." Ianto said sharply.

"He's right! He made the best and unsurpassed coffee that ever existed, I can't live without it." Owen commended.

Ianto stared at the young doctor, seemingly in shock. "Thank you." he mumbled and blushed slightly so that his cheeks flushed in a wonderful glowing pink.

Tosh had gone quiet; apparently she had no idea what to say and even Jack was wondering how he could calm his lover and the loudmouth of doctor next to him.

"Come on guys, I am sure this wasn't the one and only exemplar that ever existed!"

"How do you know Harkness?"

"Give it a bone Harper and you my love, come here..." he closed the gap between him and his lover and embosomed him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto sighed "This is a mess."

"Hush love, we gonna get you a new toy and you wouldn't even notice any difference, I promise!" Jack whispered and kept on caressing the younger mans shoulder. "I can't believe this is happening Jack, I mean this is Torchwood, how the fuck is it possible that our lovely coffee machine exploded." Owen spat out.

"Actually it didn't ex…"Tosh started but was immediately interrupted by Owen. "Whatever!" he grunted.

"Well…" Jack answered. "You're right, this is Torchwood, our outpost to fight against, aliens, bad and evil aliens, you remember? I am just wondering how you could possibly be crying for a small coffee engine."

"That's not even comparably to the importance of coffee; nothing can even get in reach!" Owen said smirking and Jack just had to laugh.

"Fuck you're damn right Owen, we need a new machine!" All this talking about coffee and the big object plus Ianto in front of him made his stomach beg for even a small mug of it. "Fine, Tosh and I will go and buy a new one!" Jack said smiling and grabbed Toshiko by her hand and dragged her to the broken door.

"Jack… Cariad! Shouldn't I do that, at least... it was … my…" he stopped and looked at his machine, blinking rapidly.

"Nope! You and Owen just stay here and clean that up, we'll be right back!" Jack smiled his charming smile and a heart beat later he was gone. "I can't help the feeling that this wasn't the best idea…" Ianto sighed and ducked his head. "Indeed." Owen simply answered and patted Iantos shoulder. "Come on mate, back to work then it is!"

Ianto sighed again and started to clean the coffee machine so that he could trash it later. He wouldn't let it go as dirty as it was!

-TW-

Ianto and Owen both sat next to each other on the couch, fiddling with their fingers nervously.

"I need coffee!" Owen sobbed. "Now." "Too." Ianto mumbled and started fumbling at the sofa cover.

Suddenly the siren started and both men bounced up and rushed to the entrance.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted them with a big grin but no one paid him any attention.

"Show me!" Ianto demanded and grasped at the huge packet that was still being hold in Jacks hands. The immortal chuckled slightly. "Like little children at Christmas Eve." Tosh said smiling and was promptly greeted by an evil glance from Owen and an eye roll from Ianto. Finally the young archivist had taken hold of the package and ripped it open in a second.

"Whoa slow down my love!" But Ianto didn't obey and soon the new coffee machine could be seen.

Ianto gasped and Owen whistled amazed.

There it was; a perfect copy of the old machine, same color, same size, even the same price actually, but Jack rather refused to talk about that.

"You…you found it? You found another instance?" Ianto cried and slid his fingers up and down at the smooth surface, making Jacks heart skipping a beat and his brain wishing to be that damned machine. How low can one get?

"Yep, I am that brilliant!"

"Impressive..." Owen snarled. "Anyway, get that machine to work and please tea-boy, Ianto, make at least two cups of coffee for everyone!"

"Almost done!" Ianto answered radiating with happiness and grinning wildly as he took the machine in his arms and ran to his working area.

"How did you do that Harkness?"

"Don't you dare ask that question, we drove through the entire city of Cardiff and further, we went in every single shop and asked every single customer!" Tosch replied rolling her eyes.

Yeah by now every one of them was able to mirror Iantos countenance.

"Anyway, well done, I couldn't have waited any longer!" "And you don't have to!"Came a loud happy yell and Ianto stepped into the main hub, a try with eight mugs on it in hand. "Wow that was quick!" Owen smiled and took a mug with shaking hands before taking a sip. He then literately melted into his chair and kept on smiling and looks a proper Charlie.

"Yeah, he just knows how to handle those things, how to press the right buttons and spots..."

"Jaaack!" "Just Stop it Harkness!" …Tosh just blushed and ducked her head.

"Drink and be quiet Cariad!" Ianto whispered and handed him his favorite mug.

"Only if you kiss me first!" Jack replied and stuck his tongue out.

"Who's the whining child now?" Ianto answered and stepped closer, smiling happily.

Owen cleared his throat and coughed slightly. "Aalright I am off! But I am taking the coffee with me! Tosh you're coming with me?" Toshiko nodded and smiled sheepishly.

As soon as Owen and Tosh had disappeared, Ianto took a step forward and caressed the older man's cheek.

"Jack you are my hero!" he purred and put the try down on the nearest desk. "Always." Jack replied and hugged the youngest member of Torchwood tightly. He then run his fingers through Iantos soft hair and kissed his forehead, before he went further down so that his lips touched the waiting ones of his young lover. He kissed him roughly and Ianto moaned. The kiss deepened and seconds later they had to break apart to get enough air in their suffering lungs.

"So ...you think I can press the right buttons huh?" the younger man whispered and smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Jack answered and smiled naughtily.

"Jack…let me be your coffee machine!" Ianto breathed and blushed visibly.

Jack gulped slightly at this comment and because of that beautiful color in his lovers face.

"You already ARE my coffee machine and now I am going to take care of you!" he said smiling, grabbed his lovers hand and led him into his office and down into his bedchamber…

~The End~


End file.
